kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
KQ1SCI timeline
The KQ1SCI timeline is a timeline inspired by King's Quest I: Quest for the Crown (KQ1 SCI remake), and The Official Book of King's Quest VI (Third Edition). Background Which chose to make KQ1SCI version of KQ1, the version of history that occurred in this particular timeline's universe, and rest of the series exists in a kind of 'merged' universe (with no explanation as to how it fits with AGI KQ3 exactly). It is therefore largely divergent from the OT timeline (based on KQ1 AGI, KQ2, and KQ3 on up), and the Companion timeline (which is also based on the original version of King's Quest events, see Quest for the Crown: From the Chronicles of Daventry, Part I). It might also be suggested that the three spin-off Novels (see Novel timeline) also is based on a merged universe based on the KQ1SCI remake (as it contains details such as the moat monsters). This timeline has the same issues created by later games as discussed in Original Series timeline article, and thus could be divided into two main series, the OT timeline (original trilogy) versus the Anniversary timeline (and any other variations in between, see Weddings timeline). Perhaps some of Roberta's summaries such as The World of King's Quest: A Brief History of Daventry (and later updated Once Upon a Time in a Land Faraway), refer to this 'timeline' (I.E. the reference to KQ1 taking place in the Spring), which would mean some of the other changes such as Graham marrying in Daventry instead of Kolyma is a nod to an idea that might have made it into the KQ2SCI remake had it been made. Which it might also explain some other differences in dates compared to previous material (such as reference to when KQ2 marriage takes place, and the birth of the twins, and the timing of KQ3). Beyond this, there is very little information concerning dating to actually build a full fledged timeline to be discussed in this article. It can be assumed Graham is 19 at the time of KQ1 as specified in Lorelei Shannon's KQ6 and KQ7 hintbooks (and perhaps Cedric was a little less 'scared' and traveled with Graham into the desert, etc as per Shannon's accounts). But little more is known beyond that. It is also clear that Graham grew up in Daventry in this timeline. Other material such as King's Questions or Hoyle I can likely fit into this timeline as well. Differences *Moat monsters instead of Alligators *Pebbles by a lake, instead of by the Raging River/River Fools. *Witch cooks her victims rather than imprisoning them. *Spooky/Dark forest rather than brighter forest. *Witch dies in a caldron rather than her stove. *The Woodcutter and his wife are doing even worse. The wife in particular is on her death bed. *Some slight differences with the way Graham could have killed the dragon. *The order that the three treasures were saved (Graham collects them in the order of Mirror, Chest, then Shield) *Graham apparently sees his future, and the future of his family in the magic mirror (how does this foreknowledge affect later games in the series?). Novels Incorporated *At least according to the novels and Roberta William's articles seem to round Alexander's age in KQ3 to being 18 (albeit Shannon's material is clear that its rounded up "nearly eighteen years/almost eighteen"). Timeline Note: Timeline below is taken from The Magical World of King's Quest. ;1 GC :KQ1 (spring) ;? GC ('several years later') :KQ2 ;(? + 1) GC :The twins are born. ;(? + 1 GC + six months) GC ('about six months later') :Alexander is kidnapped. ;(? + 1 + six months + 18) GC(19 years plus six months; roughly twenty years) :KQ3 See also *KQ1 comparisons *The Official Book of King's Quest VI/Third Edition *Dragon's Lair comparisons The artwork inspired by KQ1SCI in this timeline GrahamAndTheTreasures.jpg GrahamAndTheRock.png|Although this looks like an ordinary rock, there's something underneath it. GrahamAndThePebbles.png|The pebbles beside the lake will come in handy when you find yourself in a high place. GrahamAndTheWalnuts.JPG|If you open one of these walnuts, you'll find more than walnut. GrahamAndTheDoorInMountain.JPG|This door can be opened with a key from a little old man who spins straw into gold. GrahamAndTheTroll.png|The goat will take care of the troll if you can find a way to get the goat to the bridge. GrahamAndTheGnome.png|Now what was the name of the dude who spun straw into gold? Rumpelstiltskin? Think backwards, the note said. GrahamAndTheWitch.JPG|Hide in the corner until the witch isn't looking and then push her into the pot. Now check her house for useful items and clues. GrahamAndTheWell.JPG|For a quick trip to the bottom of the well, jump into the bucket. GrahamAndTheLandOfClouds.JPG|The hole in the base of this tree, growing in the Land of the Clouds, contains a surprise. GrahamAndTheRat.JPG|This ain't Mickey Mouse. See if he would like a hunk of cheese. Behind the scenes However this timeline is on a different timeline than the TOG universe (which represents its own canon, and its own kind of merged universe). Category:Timelines